


Childern of the Moon

by Winter_wolf21



Category: Hellsing
Genre: AU, F/F, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_wolf21/pseuds/Winter_wolf21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if someone replaced the vampires with werewolves. This is a yuri work, so if you don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hellsing.

 

The full moon rose over a dew covered meadow. The sound of paws hitting the wet grass echoed through the night. A large wolf the color of a moonless night ran through the cool air. He ran towards the small village on a mission. His master Sir Integra Hellsing had sent him to dispose of a rouge werewolf. Alucard was hoping that his rouge would present him with a chance to use some of his skills. _Wolves today were so weak; none know the ways of a true werewolf._ Alucard thought as he closed in on the lights of the village. A howl split the air with screams of the villagers close behind it. Alucard stopped on a hill overlooking the village. The scene below was utter chaos. Frightened people running for safety, a brown blur moving in the middle of it all. The rouge wolf moved through the throng searching for a suitable victim. He saw a young woman moving towards the doors of a church. Deciding that she would make an excellent meal he pursued her inside the church.

 Alucard saw this and with a sigh took off down the hill after the rouge and his chosen prey. As Alucard got close to the church doors he transformed into his hybrid self. Standing up on two huge paws he was about seven and a half feet tall. He was solid muscle under his black fur, with wide shoulders and piercing gold eyes. Silver tipped two inch claws could be seen peeking out of his large front paws. He was an alpha among alphas. Opening the church double doors as quietly as possible, he slipped inside. The rouge had cornered the woman. The woman was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a forest green sweater. In her hands was a silver candlestick holder, which she swung back and forth. The rouge stood just outside her reach, keeping enough distance so that he would not be hit.

 “What a wonderful fragrance you have my dear. The smell of your fear and desperation is so delicious.” The rouge wolf growled out in a deep voice.

 Eyes wide in shock the woman said, “What are you?”

“I am a hunter, and you are my prey.” The rouge said.

 Moving faster than the woman thought possible the wolf struck her arm. The candlestick holder flew out of her hands, and landed on the other side of the church. Clutching her wounded arm to herself, the woman stood her ground. She looked into the wolfs eyes, ready to meet death head on. Alucard liked the determination on the young woman’s and decided now was a good time to make himself known.

“Listen pup, you are not going to harm anyone else.” Alucard growled out in a rich deep voice.

Turning around the rouge looked at Alucard. Seeing that he was bigger than him the rouge grabbed the woman behind him and put her in front. His claws dug deep into the woman’s sides, drawing a gasp from her. Her sweater slowly started to turn red and the scent of blood filled the air.

 “You don’t want me to kill this woman do you wolf?” The rouge whined out to the older wolf.

“Woman do you want to live through this night?” Asked Alucard, “If you do I need to know if you want to join me. I offer you a chance at a new life, one that embraces the call of the moon. As it is now the wounds from those claws will have you bleeding out before the paramedics arrive.” Alucard explained in a calm voice.

 “Yes, I want to live.” The young women whispered.

 As soon as the words left her mouth Alucard moved, his speed was even faster than the rouges. He swung his claws at the rouge landing a blow to his jaw, sending the rouge crashing into the pews. Four long marks burned the wolfs face, he howled in agony. Before the rouge could recover Alucard stood above him, he plunged his claws into the rouges chest. Alucard brought out the heart and shredded it with his silver claws. The rouge wolf died. Alucard turned his attention to the bleeding young woman on the floor.

Alucard looked into her eyes as he said, “I am going to bite you; my saliva will turn you into a child of the moon. Are you sure you want to do this?”

 “Yes,” The young women said as a numb feeling settled over her.

 “What is your name young one?” Alucard inquired.

 “Seras Victoria.”  


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t own Hellsing

 

Seras floated in a grey fog. She had no way of knowing what was up and what was down. Seras is dressed in a white modest gown. The fog swirled around, images started to form out of it. Scenes from her past flowed out of the fog. Playing with her mother and father in a park, her parents murdered, growing up in an orphanage, she saw herself graduating from the police academy, and the last image was of her wandering around the rural village. A large black wolf appears out of the fog. It comes to a stop just in front of Seras.

 The wolf cocks its head to the side and asks “I can teach you the secrets of moon and wolf, but you must fight to live this new life.”

Seras is puzzled by this wolf, and then she remembers what happened at the village. “Are you the one that saved me?” she asks.

“Yes, to save you I had to turn you into a werewolf.” Says the wolf.

 A second wolf comes out of the fog. This one is a white wolf. Its fur shined even in the dim light, and the blue eyes bored into Seras. The blue eyes seemed to have intelligence in them.

“I am your wolf. It is a pleasure to meet you.” The wolf says in a soft voice.

Seras looks from the white wolf to the black one in confusion.

“What do you mean you are my wolf? How did this happen? What’s going on?” Seras asks the wolves with panic beginning to rise in her voice.

“I asked you if you wanted to live after that rouge wolf tore your sides open. You consented and slipped into unconsciousness. I bit into you changing you into a werewolf. When you become a werewolf a wolf is created out of your soul. She is now a part of you if you choose to go through to become a child of the moon. As to what is going on this is a meeting between you and your wolf. This is your last chance to turn back and die as a human.” The black wolf said in a calm deep voice.

Seras thought this over, glancing at the white wolf. Did she want to continue to live on? Seras had heard stories of werewolves, they were abominations. However both wolves acted differently than the werewolf that attacked her. Could she learn to live as a werewolf? Seras looked at the white wolf. She felt a deep connection to the wolf already, and wanted to get to know her better.

“I want to live on.” Seras said in a confident voice.

The black wolf opened his mouth in a wolfish grin.

“Very well then, the next step is to accept your wolf into you. To do that you need to relax and let her come to you.” The black wolf said.

Seras took a relaxed stance and waited for the white wolf to make a move. The white wolf looked as Seras with kind eyes before trotting over to her. When the wolf touched Seras, the wolf became a fine mist and settled into Seras. A warm feeling settled over Seras and she felt like she was no longer alone in this world. She had not felt this whole since her parents had died. The fog melted away along with the black wolf. Seras was left alone with her wolf.

“We should wake up soon. The alpha should be nearby when we do. Try not to be alarmed; when your emotions run high it wakes me up. I like to get my sleep.” The wolf said to her.

“What is your name? I can’t keep on calling you the white wolf.” Seras said.

“I am called Eva.” The wolf said.

 

Inside the Hellsing manor

“What the hell did you think you were doing turning a civilian into a monster!?” The voice of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing echoed in her office.

  She was furious at the werewolf that stood before her. He was a tall man with black hair, red eyes hidden behind sunglasses. He was dressed in a black suit under a blood red trench coat. Alucard had a smug look on his face. A blood red hat was on top of his head.

“I felt like starting my own little pack, wolves are meant to be in a pack. Even powerful wolves like me need at least one other wolf around. The young woman was going to die anyway; I wanted to give her a chance to embrace the moon.” Alucard explained calmly to his master.

“I will allow this one time. If you get another urge to create another wolf, try to control yourself better.” Sir Integra scolded the werewolf.

“I need to get down to the basement to be there when my new wolf awakens. No need to scare her when she awakens alone.” Alucard said with a small bow.

 

The basement of the Hellsing manor

 

Seras slowly became aware of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the smell of dampness and mildew. Opening her eyes she saw a sparsely furnished room. There was a chair, table, a door leading to a small bathroom, a chest of drawers and she was in a large four poster bed. She was wearing a set of pajamas, someone had changed her. Realizing this Seras blushed a little bit. The door opened to reveal Alucard standing in the opening.

“Good evening police girl, I trust you had a good rest. Before you ask we looked into your background and found out that you were with the police force. What were you doing in that village?” Alucard asked.

Seras held his gaze for a moment before looking down to reply, “I was taking a holiday, the anniversary of my parents death is coming up. I wanted to get way in the country for the weekend.”

Seras was looking down at the comforter when she felt Eva stir. Everything that had happened in the last day came crashing down on her. She was now a werewolf. She had been attacked, and turned. Eva brushed against her mind in an attempt to calm Seras down. Immediately Seras felt at ease.

“I see that you remember what has happened and you are communicating well with your wolf. I am the black wolf you say in the fog. My name is Alucard, your alpha.” Alucard said in a strong baritone voice.

 

A/N: Please review if you want to, I could use the feedback. I don’t know when I will add a new chapter. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don’t own Hellsing**

A couple days have passed after Seras Victoria had awoken from her sleep. They were a blur of learning how Hellsing worked and settling in. The butler Walter was more than welcoming to her, he was willing to answer most of her questions. She learned that Hellsing had sent paperwork to her police station, requesting Seras to be transferred to the organization. Seras was now a captain of the Hellsing’s army. Alucard had held off showing Seras anything about being a werewolf, the only hiccup in the transition was getting Seras to eat raw meat. After a day of refusing to eat, the hunger overcame her. She ended up eating three large T-bone steaks, two and a half pounds of ground bison, and a few pork ribs. On the third night Alucard took Seras out to the woods on the back side of the Hellsing mansion. They traveled on in silence for a half hour before stopping in a moon bathed clearing. The large waning moon hung high above their heads, clouds drifted in front of it every now and again. A light breeze played in the quiet forest, ruffling Seras’ hair in a light caress.

“Now I will teach you the ways of the wolf and moon. First is how to call upon your wolf. Relax your mind and body; the transformation will go easier if you do this first. Awaken your sleeping wolf with a nudge of your mind. Your wolf will take over your mind and body, changing the shape into that of a wolf. There are two different forms you can take on. The first is where the wolf has the most control. It is that of a regular wolf, only this wolf is about twice as big as a regular wolf. The second form is that of a wolf humanoid. You will be standing on two legs, have fur, ears, fangs, and claws of a wolf. A perfect mix of human and wolf, this is the most difficult form to take. Both you and your wolf must work together to share control.” Alucard explained, watching Seras with intense eyes

“Where does the moon come in to play?” Seras asked

“We draw power from the moon. At the full moon the werewolf has the most power at their disposal. This time is the easiest time for us to take on the wolf humanoid form. During the new moon we are weak; most wolves can’t call on their wolf to help them. However because you are of my blood, you can still call on your wolf.” Alucard said

“Can I try to change now?” Seras asked excitement palpable in her voice. Eva was awake and couldn’t wait to come out.

“Yes go ahead, this first change is the most important. It will hurt, but as you grow in power the change gets easier. If you don’t want to tear your clothes you might want to strip.” Alucard said a smirk on his face.

“What! You want me to strip now! In front of you in the cold woods.” Seras exclaimed.

“Yes. You will get use to stripping and be comfortable in your nakedness in time.” Alucard said with a slight growl.

He then changed stripped and changed into the large black wolf right there in front of her. Seras blushed a deep crimson before the nakedness of her alpha. She stared in awe at the impressive wolf; he was the largest wolf she had ever seen. The moon seemed to sink into the black fur, instead of reflecting back. Seras wondered at that briefly as the black wolf stretched his back legs. Looking at her with glowing amber eyes, Alucard cocked his head to the side.

“Fine you win.” Seras said.

Seras stripped out of her dark navy blue Hellsing jacket, miniskirt, underwear, shoes and socks. The moon felt like a lovers caress on her bare skin. She relaxed and let Eva take over. A burning sensation ripped over Seras, she fell to the ground in pain. Trying to breathe through the pain, Seras felt her spine elongating. Her tail bone grew. White fur was pushed from her pores. Blood ran down her chin as her mouth and nose changed into a muzzle. Fangs and other sharp teeth burst from her gums with a fresh wave of pain. Her ears moved to the top of her head and morphed into those of a wolf. Seras tried to fight the pain, but Eva cooed to her. The soft sounds in her head calmed Seras a little, she stopped fighting as hard. Her hands turned into large paws each tipped with silvered claws. Legs elongated and her ankle moved to become a second knee. Feet became paws. As the change ended the white wolf was on her side, panting. Taking a moment to compose herself, Seras took in the world from her new perspective.

Smells assaulted her nose, flowers, grasses, and various woodland creatures. She could hear the flapping of owls’ wings in the forest as it hunted for prey. The sound of water running gently of rocks, and the breathe coming from the black wolf in front of her. Alucard looked down at her, worry, pride, and excitement shone in his eyes. Seras looked up at him, over his shoulder the moon peaked out. Everything was shining in its pure white light. The clearing was more beautiful now than it was when she was fully human.

“Try to stand up.” Alucard said in her mind.

Seras put all four of her paws under her and shakily stood up. She could feel the slightly damp earth under her paw pads. Testing out her new body, she stretched out her front feet and then moved onto her back legs. It felt great as her muscles moved with a strange grace.

“This feels amazing!” Seras said

Alucard and Eva chuckled quietly at her outburst.

“Just wait until you start running, and the feel of your first kill.” Eva whispered to her.

“Let’s start off with walking before we move on to running.” Alucard said

Seras moved around the clearing at an easy walk. It took her a few minutes to get the hang of moving with four feet instead of two. Eva encouraged her every step of the way. When she was comfortable enough, Seras trotted a little. Soon that turned into a run. The black wolf then stepped in front of her. Alucard growled at her. Seras slid to a complete stop before her alpha. She looked down at the ground, a small whine escaping her throat. Alucard moved toward Seras. He nuzzled the fur at her neck, taking a deep breath. Her sent flooded his lungs. Moonlight, fresh fallen snow, and soft female assaulted his nose. She smelled very pure. Alucard would recognize her scent anywhere now. He encouraged her to do the same to him. Seras buried her nose deep in his thick black fur, and inhaled. A musk of male, pine nettles, and blood came to her. She would know his scent until the end of her days. Nipping at her lightly Alucard took off into the surrounding woods. Seras was hot on his heels. The feel of the wind was like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt a freedom so great that she thought her heart might explode out of her chest. The two wolves ran for a while before Seras smelled something. Stopping in her track she lifted her nose to the wind. The scent of frightened rabbit came to her. Changing directions she took off after the rabbit. Alucard watched as she ran off, chuckling he went after her slowly.

Seras had found the rabbit and flushed it from its hiding spot in the brush. The frightened animal zigzagged around the trees in a desperate attempt to lose the hungry wolf. Seras put on an extra burst of speed and caught the rabbit when it slipped in the dew covered grass. She crushed the neck with ease from her powerful jaws. Alucard caught up to her as she set the rabbit down on the ground. He growled at her before she could rip open the tender flesh. Alphas eat first at a kill, no matter who killed. Seras however was hungry and growled back at him. Her legs were locked and her tail was straight out behind her. Amused that she would stand up to him, Alucard walked over to her. His lips lifted in a snarl, he lunged at Seras. She dodged to the right as his teeth sailed by her. Spinning around she bit at his flank as he went by. It was not enough to draw blood, however it stung a little. Turning around to face her, Alucard ran to the left and sprinted at her. Before Seras could react he sunk his fangs into her scruff. It didn’t hurt too badly, but it was enough to teach her that he was indeed her alpha. With the minor power struggle over they walked over to the rabbit. Alucard ripped open the stomach and eat the heart, liver and one front shoulder. Done with the carcass Seras was allowed to eat what was left. Alucard licked the blood off of his muzzle as he watched her devour the small animal.

“She may not be as submissive as I first thought. This could be very interesting.” Alucard thought to himself.

“Let’s go back to the clearing and change. The night is coming to an end and we need our rest.” Alucard said to Seras

The ran back to the clearing, a little race began as Seras tried to overtake Alucard. They bounded over fallen trees and shrubs. Their flanks would brush alongside each other once and a while. It was a pleasant run, and was over too quickly for Seras. She loved the way her muscles would stretch under her skin. She was like a well-oiled machine as her paws pound the ground.

The change back into human hurt less than changing into a wolf. The first change is always the most painful because it is a new experience. Mind and body want to rebel against the pain and new body shape. Shifting would become faster and easier as the human relaxed more.

By the time the pair made it back to the mansion the moon was gone and the east was starting to lighten. They made their way down to the basement.

“Goodnight Sir.” Seras said covering a yawn.

“Goodnight my beta.” Alucard said

 

**A/N: Sorry about the change in Seras’ uniform. I like navy blue. It was a fast update this time; I don’t know when I will write again. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Action will come very soon. I just wanted to go through the first change and kill with no big surprises. I am going to loosely follow the story line from the OVAs.**


	4. Chapter 4

 

**I don’t own Hellsing**

**Disclaimer blood, violence, and language. Rated M**

Seras’ days were filled with getting up around three in the afternoon, eating a few plates of T-bone steaks, train with the army, and learning more about being a werewolf from Alucard at night. Every night the two of them would go out to the woods and shift. Alucard would have Seras attack him, and they would spar for a few hours. The purpose of this was to get her used to moving and attacking on four legs. As the weeks went by Seras got stronger and faster. Shifting was no longer as painful, and she was settling in. She had learned that the only way to kill a werewolf was to pierce the heart with silver or completely remove the heart from the owner. Silver was painful to touch, and blessed silver was even worse. It would burn the skin, and heal very slowly.

The new moon had come and gone. The time for the next full moon was tonight, and Seras couldn’t wait to try the hybrid shift. Every time she had tried to take the humanoid form Eva would end up taking most of control. They would end up in wolf form, and Seras was frustrated. Eva would explain that they were not ready for that form; Seras was not dominant enough to push Eva back enough for the hybrid form. Alucard was no help at all when dealing with this situation. He would always say that when the time came she would be able to shift, but until then she had to accept the fact that she couldn’t do it yet. She was walking the hallways of the manor, intent on getting a shower after her workout with the Hellsing army.

Seras made it to her room and turned the water on. She stripped down and walked into the shower. The cool water splashed down her curvy full figure. Since she had been turn Seras noticed that her body ran hotter than it used to, and that she didn’t need to wear coats anymore. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and lathered her hair up. Next she took the bar of lavender smelling soap and worked the soap over her body. Rinsing she grabbed the conditioner. After rinsing that out of her hair, she stepped out of the shower to her bedroom. Alucard was sitting on her bed, admiring the view. Seras growled at her alpha and covered herself with a towel blushing profusely. Normally she would have screamed but she was still angry at him for not helping her with her hybrid form.

“What do you want?” Seras growled, turning to her chest of drawers. She found her underwear, bra, and navy blue Hellsing uniform, and returned to the bathroom to change.

“I just wanted to see what you were up too, is it wrong to see what my beta is doing?” Alucard asked

“No it’s not wrong, but you knew I was in the shower. What do you need?” Seras replied, coming back into the room fully clothed.

“The air doesn’t smell right, something is going to happen. Go up and talk with Sir Integra.” Alucard said

“But she is with the round table right now.” Seras stated

 

**Up in the Round table room**

“Sir Integra what is the meaning of you having a second werewolf on the premises? Have you forgotten that we are to exterminate the monsters from the earth?” Sir Irons asks.

“Alucard was the one who decided to turn her, she choose this out of her own free will. I will not destroy her unless she shows signs of danger to queen and country.” Sir Integra replies calmly.

“See that you do, if that werewolf so much as looks at a human wrong, I will personally put a blessed silver bullet in her head.” Sir Irons growls at the smug Hellsing head.

“Now onto more important business, rouge werewolf attacks have increased over the past several months. Someone is creating more and more of these abominations and turned them loose on the English countryside. So far none of the attacks have happened in London. Gentlemen it is only a matter of time before they move. My intelligence has yet to find out where the werewolves are coming from, but it looks as if they are getting ready to attack somewhere. They are most likely to strike tonight.” Sir Integra states in a calm voice. Her cigar hangs out of one corner of her mouth unlighted.

 

**Outside of the Hellsing manor**

“Alright you fuckers it is time to move out. We will be storming the Hellsing manor, and killing everyone inside. If you see the Hellsing bitch Integra try to subdue her until me or my brother get to your position.” Yells a man wearing a blue jacket, blue pants, and a blue beanie with a golden eye embroidered on it. He had multiple gold piercings on his face, bright manic amber eyes, and dark skin. A perfect contrast to the man standing quietly beside him overlooking the army of werewolves gathered below. The wind lightly played with the second man’s long blonde hair that brushed against his white pants suit jacket and along his pale jaw. His green eyes scanned over the army behind glasses, looking for any wolf to disobey their orders. They are the brothers Jan and Luke Valentine, commanders of the army.

“Tonight we take down the Hellsing organization and rid the world of the threat to our species! Alucard is to be left to big brother Luke, and his beta is to be captured. It’s not every day you get to rape a lovely young werewolf like her.” Jan informed his army. Jan threw back his head and let out a great howl to the full moon above, his army followed his lead. “We move now!” Luke yelled over the great howl.

The werewolf army ran through up the hill and through the forest to the gates of Hellsing. All of them were in their hybrid forms, and foamed at the mouth. Blood lust shown in their eyes as the army overtook the gate easily. The guards were torn to pieces with no time to warn the manor of the impending doom racing toward it.

**In Seras’ Room**

Knock, Knock, Knock. “Miss Victoria may I come in?” Walter asks through the wooden door. “Yes Walter come in.” Seras replied.

Walter opens the door with one hand, and walks in carrying a large metal case. He sets the large case on the bed next to Alucard. “I have a new weapon for you to try Miss Victoria” Walter explains and motions for her to come closer. Alucard eyes the case with an amused look on his face. Walter opens the case, inside is a large stainless steel cannon looking gun. “Walter what the hell is that thing. There is no way I can handle something this huge.” Seras yells.

“This thing Miss Victoria is the Harkonnen Anti-wolf cannon. It shoots depleted uranium silver shells and incendiary napalm silver shells. With this weapon you can easily take out wolves from any distance and any number of wolves at a time.” Walter states with a glint in his eyes. “Miss Victoria you are no longer a human so with your increased strength you can easily fire this weapon. If you like we can take it out to the range and you can see for yourself how you handle this weapon.” Walter explains

A loud explosion shakes the mansion, and dust rains down on the three. “Sir we are under attack from an unknown enemy! We are being overwhelmed …” The voice crackles in Walter’s ear piece. He turns to the two werewolves and says “I do believe we will have to go to the range another time Miss Seras, it seems like we have an unexpected guest.”

**In the round table room**

“Sir Integra the first and second levels have been breached by an army of werewolves, we are trying to hold them off but they are too fast for us…ahhhhhhhhh… static” The intercom goes dead. Sir Integra looks at the intercom in shock. “Hello is this thing on? My name is Jan Valentine and we are here to kill every last one of the members of the round table. A special hello to the queen bitch herself. I and my army are coming to kill you, while big brother takes care of your pet wolf Alucard. So you can shit yourselves and pray to your impotent god!” Jan yells over the intercom.

 “What are you going to do about this attack Sir Integra?” Sir Irons asks in a calm voice. The other members of the round table nod their heads in agreement. Boom! An explosion comes from above them and the ceiling shakes.

“I believe that we will have to stand our ground here, since it seems as if they have taken out the heli port on the roof. Whoever is behind this has a plan.” Integra states in a calm voice. She takes out her small revolver and checks to make sure she has blessed silver bullets loaded.

“Walter what is your current position, and are Alucard and Seras with you?” Integra asks into the intercom on a different channel. “I am in the basement in Miss Victoria’s room. Alucard and Miss Victoria are together with me. What are your orders sir?” Walter’s voice comes back. “I want you to become the angel of death again Walter, and I want Seras to go with you to get up her to the round table room. We will barricade ourselves here until you and Seras arrive. Use the air ducts to bypass the enemy for now. Alucard will get rid of the enemy on the first level and any outside.” Integra orders. A vein pops out of her forehead as the thoughts of her men being decimated crosses her mind. “SEARCH AND DESTROY, LEAVE NO ENEMY YOU FIND ALIVE!” Integra yells at the intercom. “Yes Sir!” Walter, Seras, and Alucard shout back.

**Inside Seras’ room**

The three split up and head to carry out Sir Integra’s orders. Walter and Seras make their way through the air ducts to the round table room with Seras leading. They make a stop at the armory to load up on ammunition for Seras and Walter to grab his blessed silver wire gloves. Both climbed back up into the ducts and continued on their way to the round table room. Alucard checks his gun and grins maniacally. “Tonight seems like it will be most interesting indeed.” Alucard whispers to himself before slipping out of the room to go do his masters bidding. 

**In the round table room**

All of the round table members looked around at each other. Some were readying some small firearms. Others were just sitting in their chairs, contemplating the end. Only Sir Integra was the only one with a calm aura. Scraping sounds were heard about their heads and the vent covering the air duct fell off. All heads turned to the source of the sound as Seras came out of the air duct with her Harkonnen case with her. She lands on her butt and looks around at the stunned men. “Seras Victoria reporting for duty.” Seras stands and throws a salute to Integra and the round table members. Walter comes out behind her, he lands gracefully on his feet. He then walks over to Integra and light her cigar.

“Our plan is to have you and Seras hole up and defend the third floor. Kill every last one of them.” Integra informs both of her agents. Walter and Seras left the room and went to go set up before the enemy came up to the floor.  They decided that Seras would hide in a room with door cracked to back up Walter while he took on the enemy head on. As they get in position, the heard “I smell an old bastard and a virgin bitch.” Jan came around the corner with fifty werewolves in hybrid form at his back. All of them were covered in blood and viscera, except Jan. “Well boys looks like we found an old dog and my new mate. I wonder how long she will last under my tender care.” Jan laughs manically. “If you move now old man I swear that I will make your death swift, that way you don’t have to hear the screams of your master and your bitch partner behind you.”

“I’m afraid you’re the only one here who is going to scream. I can’t allow anyone to lay a finger on my master, as for Miss Victoria I believe she can take care of herself.” Walter calmly states as he adjusts his white gloves. “I am the Hellsing organizations number one werewolf hunter. My name is Walter C. Dornez, the angel of death.” Walter then flicks his wrist and cuts the ear off of Jan. Jan clutches his bloody head and roars. The three werewolves behind him exploded in a shower of blood and body parts. “Get the old bastard!” Jan yells as he retreats behind his men to heal his ear. The werewolves rush towards Walter, “I could use a little back up Miss Victoria. I’m afraid I’m not as spry as I was in my youth.” Walter says as he takes out four more wolves. Boom! Seras fired the Harkonnen, and took out three wolves in the heart. “ _This is such a large gun and I barely felt the recoil at all_.” Seras thought as she reloads the canon. Using her speed and strength Seras reloads and fires in rapid fashion. Blood lust made her eyes glow as Eva woke up. Seras’ aim became less precise as she wanted more and more blood to rain down. 

“Miss Victoria please aim for the heart or head.” Walter asks as he finishes off a wolf that was struggling to get back up. Soon Jan was the only one left. Seras gets up out of position and moves to take down Jan while Walter has him distracted. “Get off of me bitch. I’m the one that is supposed to be on top.” Jan yells as Seras puts him in a headlock behind him on top of his back. Walter attaches a wire to Jan lip ring and applies a small amount of pressure. “Who are you working for? I doubt you came up with this plan all on your own.” Walter then rips out the piercing.

“Fuck you old bastard! It doesn’t matter if I am defeated there will be others to come after you.” Jan shouts. Jan squirms out of Seras’ grip, stands up and snaps his fingers. Behind him more werewolves come out, but these wolves have the remains of Hellsing uniforms over their fur. Walter and Seras are both shocked as the Hellsing army is now slobbering monsters. Using this distraction Jan runs past them and opens the door to the round table room. Twelve guns are aimed at him, the owners with a determined look on their faces. “Oh fuck me!” Jan says as the members open fire at him. Jan’s body is riddled with bloody bullet holes and he slumps to the ground. One of the silver bullets had managed to rip through his heart. With one last shudder Jan Valentine dies. Integra looks out of the door and is shocked to see her army is a pack of mindless monsters. “No what have you done to my men.”    

Moonlight streams in through the broken windows and shines on Seras. She feels a rage boil within her blood at the sight of her comrades reduced to rabid animals. “Merge with me now Seras and we can put them out of their suffering. The wolf has already taken over their minds and broken their spirits. This is the true face of monsters.” Eva whispers in Seras’ mind. Not caring if her uniform is destroyed Seras shifts. Her form grows until she is seven and a half feet tall, white fur sprouts all over her body as they shift to hybrid form. Hands enlarge and become paw like with silver claws tipping each finger. Legs reshape, the ankle becomes a second knee, and feet become paws. A loud growl comes out of her elongating face and her eyes glow with the power of the moon. Ears move to the top of her head and her muzzle comes out with long fangs poking out from the top. Her uniform hangs in ribbons on her new form. Transformation complete Seras lets out feral howl as she lunges toward her old comrades. Seras strikes out with deadly claws and fangs, ripping and tearing anything that comes close to her. Blood lust over takes her and she laughs from all of the carnage she is causing. Eva pushes her to shed even more blood. Seras eagerly pushes to the last of the old Hellsing army, wanting kill more. Flesh yields easily from her sharp claws.

“Seras stop!” Integra yells and runs forward. She wraps her arms around the blood soaked werewolf. “Please Seras stop. Come back to me Seras.” Integra whispers into the fur. Hearing Integra’s voice Seras stops in her tracks, she pants heavily as she tries to shake off the blood lust. The glow fades from her eyes as she calms down and takes a look around her. Blood and body parts are strewn all about the hall. The whimpers of injured wolves echo off the walls. Seras looks down at her front to discover her white fur is now red. Turning around Seras looks down into Integra’s blue eyes. “I’m sorry sir I don’t know what came over me.” Seras whimpers through her jaws. “You need to finish off the wolves you have only injured that are still alive, that best thing to do.” Integra whispers to Seras.

“No, these are your men and you should be the one to end them Sir Integra.” Sir Irons says at the doorway to the round table room. Integra takes the gun from him and proceeds to end all of the whimpering wolves. As she nears the last one Integra is close to breaking down in tears, sensing this Seras moves toward her master. Integra shoots the last one in the heart and feels Seras wrap her large furry arms around her. Turning into Seras, Integra allows herself a moment to cry into the bloody fur. After a few minutes Integra calms down and wipes her face with a handkerchief before turning back to the round table members. “I believe we need to go back to the room and start on our report of this incident to the queen. Alucard should be about done cleaning up the rest of the trash.” Integra states in a clear voice. She takes out her cigar case and takes one out. Walter moves and lights the end of it for her. Integra moves to the round table room and sits down in her chair, preparing to start on a very large report.

 

**A/N: I am glad that this chapter is over. Sorry it took a bit this is the longest chapter to date. I wanted to do the Valentine battle because the stories that I have read so far are about the Anderson battle. This was a hard chapter to complete. I hope you all like this. Please give some feedback.  We will find out how Alucard did in his battle in the next chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t own Hellsing.

 

While Seras was busy taking care of the younger Valentine brother, Alucard was eliminating the wolves on the first level. The sound of gunfire and powder was thick in the air around Alucard. Bullets ripped through his body only to be healed instantly seconds later. Blood coated the walls of the corridor. Bodies, limbs, and organs were strewn about after Alucard. _Stupid mutts don’t even know how to put up a good fight._ He thought to himself as two wolves appear in front of him. The two didn’t have guns only their claws and fangs. They surrounded him in the entrance to the manor. All other targets had been executed and left for the cleanup crew to come burn the corpses after the fighting was done. Coming back to the impending fight, a large red wolf with black paws and golden eyes stepped forward.

“We are the betas of Alpha Valentine’s forces; we shall stop you here and find out who is the best beta in the pack.” Growled the red wolf. He launched himself at Alucard while another wolf watched. Claws slashed at Alucard and ripped some of his long red coat. Alucard pointed the Casull at the red wolf and fired at his heart with blessed silver bullets. The wolf dodged with a smug look upon his and increased his speed, becoming a red blur. _Hmm this just might get interesting. They are a not just cannon fodder wolves._ Alucard thought to himself, sensing the wolf coming from behind. Without looking at the wolf he shot over his shoulder. The wolf hissed in pain as the bullet grazed his left leg, he was shocked that Alucard could follow his moves. Another bullet followed on the heels of the first and took the red wolf in the head. Blood and brain matter flew from the wolf as his body fell to the floor.

A grey wolf with white toes and stomach approached Alucard after the body stopped twitching on the floor. His ice blue eyes looked at Alucard with respect and a little weariness. This wolf was large and heavily muscled. Scars littered his body and a large scar ran from the one cheek across his muzzle to his chin. “My name is Sven and I challenge you to a contest of strength Lord Alucard.” Sven growled out. Alucard looks at the muscular wolf and nods his head in agreement. “I would feel like it would be fair if you would transform so we may do this wolf to wolf.” Sven asked of Alucard.

“I think that it is fair enough in my human form mutt. I want you to amuse me for a bit before I kill you just like your pack mate there on the floor.” Alucard replied. He launched himself at the wolf. Sven absorbed the charge at full force; he slid back down the hall for five feet before stopping and punching Alucard in his face. The punch hit square on his jaw, shattering the bone underneath into dust. Even this could not wipe the manic smile off of his face. Alucard retaliated with a punch of his own that sends Sven into the wall on the right. Sven hit the wall and a cloud of dust erupts from the impact, three of his ribs crack upon the impact with the wall. Alucard’s jaw heals and he waits for Sven to come at him again. Sven grunts as he pulls himself from the crater he created and rushes at Alucard. He grabs him around the waist and throws Alucard to the floor. The sound of breaking bones fills the air, and the air is forced from his lungs. “Shit, that actually hurt a bit.” Alucard thought to himself. Before he could right himself, Sven leapt on top of him and proceeded to pound on his face. The bones of Alucard’s eye socket began to break and they ground against each other. As Sven brings his arm back for another strike Alucard reaches up and grabs him around the throat. Alucard slowly exerts more force on Sven’s windpipe and rises to his feet. Sven claws at Alucard’s arm trying to break the grip on him that is slowly taking away his life. Large chunks of flesh come off of Alucard’s arm, but this does not weaken his grip on the wolf at all. The last thing that Sven saw was the manic smile on Alucard’s face as Alucard snapped his neck. He then rips Sven’s head off and the body drops to the floor with a large thud. Alucard throws the head over his shoulder to a dark corner.

“Well this solves the issue of who is strongest, and also who is worthy to be the beta. If this was the best the pack had to offer for betas, I wonder how weak the alpha is.” Alucard muttered to himself as he opens the main doors to the mansion. A sound cuts through the night, a long angry howl that changes in pitch a few times. _Come meet your death at my hands. You and everyone you care for shall die tonight. Come if you dare._ The sound carried though the silent night, to Alucard. It came from behind the manor; Alucard angled that way and ran toward the challenge issued from the Alpha of the invading pack. The full moon was the only one around to witness the battle what was to come. He moved through the forest at a frightening speed, toward the challenger that dared invade his territory. The thought of some upstart pup hurting Sir Integra and Seras made him see red for a moment, he fought down the rage. A scent came to Alucard on the wind; it was of decaying leaves, wet dirt, and a foreign wolf. A large clearing appeared in front of him. On the other side stood a man dressing in a white overcoat, underneath was a white pants suit. He was a tall man with long blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail by a white ribbon on the end, and green eyes hidden behind round glasses. White gloves adorned his hands as he made a grand bow towards Alucard. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard that you are the strongest Alpha alive, and you may even be a true child of the moon. My name is Luke Valentine and I challenge you for this territory.”

“In your dreams pup, you are far too young to be challenging me. If your puny betas are to go off of, I should have no problem putting you down. How do you want to challenge me?” Alucard asked with his signature smirk on his face. “I would like to take you on wolf to wolf. This will be a true Alpha challenge. I shall take over your territory and may even spare that weak wolf you recently turned. Every human will die at the claws of my wolves, and I will be the strongest Alpha alive. Luke snarled as he started to change.

Golden white fur sprouted from every pore, the fine white suit was shredded, and the sounds of bones popping echoed around the clearing. A muzzle took shape, large white ears shifted to the top of his head, and lastly a thick tail sprouted. He was large, almost as big as Alucard and his green eyes shine with the arrogance of the young. Alucard chuckled as he shifted in an instant. One second he was standing as a man, the next stood a very large black wolf. “Come then pup and meet your death at my claws. I want to see if you are even a challenge for me.” Alucard growled at Luke.

Both wolves circled each other, stiff legged and tails straight up in the air. Luke was tired of the posturing, and decides to attack first. His outline blurs and Luke disappears. He reappears above Alucard and jumps on his back. Luke bites into the back of Alucards neck ruff, blood comes into his mouth and he bites down harder. Alucard roars in rage that someone was able to get past his guard, and draw first blood. Alucard turns his head around to take a bite out of Luke, but he is not there anymore. Alucard looks around to try and find where the pup as taken off to. _No one has ever gotten the first blood on me before. This could be quite interesting._ Alucard thought. A golden blur hits Alucard in the side with enough force to push him off his paws. Alucard rolls with the hit and comes back to his paws to catch glimpse of Luke.

“You can’t beat me old wolf, I will be the one to put you down. Afterward I shall be the most powerful wolf and your bitch shall be mine.” Luke growls from the other side of the clearing, licking the blood from his fangs. Alucard stands still waiting as his rage rises up in him. The moon glows bright in the sky for a moment, and then fades a little. Alucard absorbed the light from the moon and wraps the shadows around him. _It has been a while since someone has made me bring out this much power._ Alucard smirks to himself in the darkness. Luke watched the shadows engulf Alucard and wonders what is happening. Two glowing red eyes emerge from the darkness Alucard is now twice as big as Luke. _He may be bigger now, but that will mean that his could be even slower._ Luke thinks. Before he can gather himself Luke feels a sharp stinging pain in his right side. He looks down to see a long gash down his side and onto his flank. The wound does not heal like it normally would and blood slowly starts to soak the fur. Bewildered Luke looks up to see Alucard sitting on his haunches licking blood off of his claws. “Come now pup show me what you are really made off, if not I will make you into dog food.” Alucard snarls at the golden wolf in front of him. The air is torn with the sounds of the two wolves, and blood spatters the grass. Tree stood like silent witnesses to the amazing battle taking place in the clearing. A golden blur is seen clashing with a black blur in the center, drool and blood flying from them as they tear at one another. Both wolves jump back from each other, one panting heavier than the other. Luke has a cut above his left eye that drips blood into his eye, and favors his right foreleg. Alucard is barely breathing hard and has only a single scratch along his muzzle. He charges at Luke, and Luke rushes forward. They meet in the middle, both rearing up on back paws to swipe at each other. Luke opens a long gash on Alucards chest, as Alucard opens up Luke’s soft underbelly. Blood and organs splash onto the grass.

“Any last words pup before I send you to meet the dark wolf of death?”

“We will not be the last ones to come after you. More shall come an ancient foe will come to collect your head. They shall destroy your pack and master.”

Alucard brings his head down and snaps his mighty jaws around Luke’s spine. He shakes the body around until his sight is no longer red. Alucard throws back his shaggy head and howls his victory to the quite night sky. Thanking mother moon for her strength, and warning all challengers off. Alucard leaves the body of the golden wolf in the clearing for the scavengers to take care of. He lopes back toward the mansion, the night wind softly stroking his dark fur.

 _“We will not let anyone threaten our pack.”_ Growls Baskerville in the back of his mind and Alucard agreed with his wolf. Seras was slowly becoming a good beta and Integra was his master. Nothing was going to take them away, as alpha it was his job to protect them.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hellsing

 

Sir Integra was listening to the reports coming in from all over the mansion. So far the body count was 100 enemies dead, 65 Hellsing private army personal dead, and 20 injured. The grounds were littered with the bodies, and the cleanup crew was still an hour away. Walls needed to be repaired; carpet replaced, wood floors to be cleaned and polished, and defenses to be looked over. The families of the dead needed to be notified, new recruits to hire and train, and all the paperwork to fill out. One night of chaos would turn into months of headaches for Sir Integra. The moon had set and dawn was on the horizon, the night of terror was almost done. The round table members had left, and the adrenalin was fading her body. It left only exhaustion in its wake, and the night was wearing down on her nerves as well. Seras had not left her side since returning to the round table room. She was still in the hybrid form, blood and all. Seras had refused to leave Integra to the round table members by herself. She stood in the shadows as they discussed what had happened. All of them would right up a report for the queen and the issues that gathered them in the first place had to be set aside for the next meeting. The only issue that was settled was that Seras would not be put down. She had protected them, but she would be watched very closely.

  Dried blood clung to her paws, arms, muzzle, most of her chest, and some spots on her back. The injuries to her chest and back had already healed and she stood with her back resting on the wall behind Sir Integra. Arms crossed over her chest, and her blue eyes scanning the door and the round table members. Walter had come in after the table members had settled back into their seats with tea, and scotch for those that wanted something stronger. He had left afterward to call in the cleanup crew and do whatever else needed to be taken care of immediately. Seras looked at Integra and felt a flutter in her heart for her master. If she had not stopped her Seras might have gone completely berserk. _“You were only protecting yourself and your master. That is nothing to be ashamed off.”_ Eva whispered in her mind. “I know that but that was very scary for me, it felt like I was going to kill everyone. I never want to lose myself like that again. I seem to have control for now on the hybrid form, but I will work on mastering it.” Seras vowed to herself and Eva. She looked down at the blood on her fur and felt a little sick, she needed to change and take a shower. Seras turned her attention towards Integra and inhaled. The scent of exhaustion clung to Integra like a cloak.

“Sir if I may make a suggestion, you may want to adjourn this meeting for the night. You have all been through a lot tonight and the paper work will be there in the morning.” Seras softly growled out. Integra turned and regarded the werewolf with heavy eyes. “I agree with the pup master, you look like you and the table members could drop from fatigue right now.” Came a deep voice from the doorway, Alucard was standing there in his normal attire.

“Alucard what happened to you? Where were you during the attack?” Integra asked tiredly.

“I took out the Alpha of the rouge pack. He challenged me and I killed him. As for where I was during the attack, I cleaned out the lower levels of the mansion of the scum.” Alucard turned to Seras and said telepathically, “I am happy to see that you have shifted to the hybrid form, you are slowly becoming one with your wolf.”

Seras wolfishly grinned at the praise from her alpha. All of the members filed out to their waiting cars in the driveway. Walter escorted them out, and closed the door after the last one had filed out of the battle scared manor. Seras turned back to Integra to see that she was trying to stand up. However all of her energy was gone and she slumped back into the chair. Seras moved toward Integra and scooped her up into her powerful arms. Integra was shocked for a moment, but relaxed into the warmth of the fur. She buried her in a clean spot on Seras’ chest and listened to the strong heartbeat coming from within. Integra sniffed the fur and found a pleasant smell of the forest and moonlight. The scent relaxed her even more and she felt safe for the first time in years. Her eyes fluttered closed and Integra fell fast asleep.

 Seras was surprised that Integra had let her pick her up and carry her. She felt the other women relax in her arms and her heart fluttered. The head of the Hellsing Organization was asleep in the arms of one of the monster she was sworn to destroy. Seras moved through the gore as smoothly as possible so as not to wake up Integra. She looked down at the woman in her arms. Integra looked younger and more vulnerable in sleep. All the worries of the night were washed away in the bliss of sleep.

The door to Integra’s suite was hanging on its hinges. The room was fairly undamaged except for the desk, chair, and part of the large four poster bed was broken. The predawn light was coming in from a small window that looked out onto the front lawn. Glass was laying under it from here some wolf had thrown part of the chair out the window. She laid the sleeping woman on a spot on the floor. Away from the broken side of the room. Seras moved around the bed and found that the mattress was untouched, along with the linen being spotless. She lifted the mattress out of the frame, and moved it to the floor. The linens she smoothed out the wrinkles and tucked the corners of the comforter in. Seras turned back to Integra still out like a light on the floor. She stood over the softly snoring woman, taking in the signs of the night’s passage. Blood splattered the front of her suit and part of her face where cast off had hit her. Seras looked around the room and found that the closet had been over looked by the invading pack. She found a set of navy silk pajamas to but Integra in and then went off to the bathroom. A washcloth was fetched from under the sink and wet it a little with warm water. Seras returned to Integra, and removed her bloody suit. It would be a miracle if Walter could get out the blood out from the expensive suit.

First things first thought, she had to change back to human form. “Eva, how do I revert back to human again?” Seras asked.   “ _Think of how it feels to be human. What do you do in human form?”_ Eva replied. Seras thought of dressing in her uniform, training in the compound with the soldiers, and standing in the mission briefing room. Slowly she started to shrink in size. Her muzzle reshaped back into her nose and mouth, claws hands formed into regular hands, ankles shifted to normal along with paws to feet. Hair receded back into her body, and her blonde messy tresses came back and Seras stood in the room, naked. A soft breeze came in from the broken window and teased her nipples into tiny peaks. Walking quietly over to Integra she started to strip her of the soiled clothes, until Integra was only in her cream colored bra and underwear. Seras liked her suddenly dry lips and unclasped Integra’s bra, setting her breast free. They looked like they could fit perfectly in her hands. Integra’s nipple started to peak in the cold from the window. Seras shook her head to clear it from her lustful thoughts about her employer. Quickly she dressed Integra and moved her to the bed on the floor. Once under the covers, Seras took the warm washcloth to remove the remaining blood from her face. Seras took the bloody clothes and washcloth into the bathroom. She ran a little water in the tub to soak the clothes in, trying to help remove the blood. When Seras came back into the room, the first rays of dawn streamed into the room, and she moved to draw the curtains over the light. Integra stirred in her sleep, thrashing around and crying out for her father. Seras moved without thought and climbed into bed with Integra. She pulled the woman into her arms and stroked her hair. Seras murmured nonsense and Integra calmed down. For the second time that night tears came out from her eyes. Integra snuggled into Seras’ chest, and sighed in her sleep. Seras wrapped herself around Integra and fell into sleep herself.

Integra felt herself fall asleep in Seras’ arms, and was swinging in a hammock by the sea. The sun was shining and a soft breeze played with her platinum hair. The water was a clear blue that lapped gently against the pristine white sand. Birds sang songs to each other in the canopy of the tropical forest behind her. One of her favorite romance books was in her hands as she swung in the hammock. For once she was not in one of her suits and was in a black and white designed bikini. The sky turned black and thundered rolled. Sand turned to cold metal, and Integra was thrown into a familiar nightmare. She was crawling around the air vents heading for the basement and tried to find the help that her father had promised on his death bed. Her uncle Richard was plotting to kill her to become head of the house hold. She found the vent that opened into a basement passage way and started to run deeper into the dark. The only thing in her hand was a gun to defend herself against her murderous family. Thanks to the rigorous training that her father insisted upon, she was hardly breathing hard. She didn’t hear any footsteps behind her yet, but it was only time. Integra came to a door and it opened onto an empty room. Down the hallway she ran finding empty room after empty room. From a long ways off she heard the sound of her uncles’ voice, and it chilled her blood. She was running again, faster as she desperately tried to find her the thing that would save her. Unlike what happened in life, she knew that she would never find Alucard to save her. Just run around in terror from her murderous family member, the only one she had left. A dead end appeared and she turned around to face her uncle. “Ah there you are my pretty little niece; you gave me quite a chase. Now it is time for you to join your father and mother in death.” Richard smirked at her. She brought up the gun in her hand and shot at him and his goons. She missed all of them, and her gun clicked. Her heart sank and she cried out “FFFAAAAATTTTTHHHHHEEEERRRR!” Richard raised his gun to her head and was about to pull the trigger when a large white wolf appeared out of nowhere. The wolf stood in front of Integra and snarled at Richard and his goons. He was wide eyed and turned to run from the wolf, but it was on him before he could escape. The wolf jumped and tore out his throat; the goons didn’t have a chance to flee as the wolf fell upon them. When all of them where dead, the wolf turned to her. Its blue eyes seemed to stare into her soul, and the wolf seemed familiar. It padded toward her and licked her on the cheek and the dream vanished. Integra fell into a deep peaceful sleep, and had a full sleep for the first time in a long while.

Integra woke up with her head on something soft and warm. It seemed to move and she knew that she was not sleeping on her pillow. She opened her eyes to see that her head was on the naked chest of one Seras Victoria. A flush came to her face and slowly tried to raise her head without waking the woman that held her so tightly. Integra took in the shape of Seras’ face, and her blonde hair. It looked so soft that Integra wondered if it would feel the same as her fur in wolf form. She reached up a hand and rubbed a few strands, and it did feel as soft as fur. Integra had thoughts in the past of women. None of the men had interested her and she had a stash of female romance novels hidden away in her office desk. She knew that she would have to find a man of noble breeding and pop out heirs for the continuation of the Hellsing line. Integra knew that she didn’t want to do that, but she could hardly say anything to the old men of the table. Integra found that she was attracted to Seras the first time she laid eyes on the beautiful blonde woman. She was still sleepy and decided that after the night she had that sleeping in would not hurt anything. If something came up Walter could handle it for now. Integra put her head back down on Seras’ chest and snuggled closer into the heat of the woman who she finds herself in.


	7. Chapter 7

As always I do not own Hellsing

Cold stone walls surrounded Seras as she padded softly down the corridor. For some reason she was in wolf form, the walls looked very familiar. It looked like the basement/dungeons of the Hellsing manor, except there were more doors than normal. Fear, desperation, and accomplishment filled the corridor ahead of her. FFFFFAAAAATTTTTHHHHHHEEEERRR!!! The scream hurt her ears, and stirred something with in Seras’ soul. Turning the corner, Seras saw a younger version of Integra surrounded by men. The sound of a gun being cocked sent her into a rage. Seras attack the first man she could get to and ripped his throat out. A second man turned to her with a look of shock, and went down in one second. His entrails spilled onto the stone with a wet plop. The last man the gun looked as if he were going to pee himself, and turned to flee. Seras leaped and took him by neck. Blood rushed down her throat as she proceeded to remove his. Seras looked around to find young Integra staring at her with utter bewilderment written on her face. Seras gazed back at Integra, trying to figure out why she was here in the basement. She loped over to her and licked away some of the tears on Integra’s cheek. The scene vanished and darkness over took Seras.    

The smell of the night hit her nose, and it welcomed her with open arms. Light from the full moon filtered through the frosted forest canopy. A snowy owl hooted somewhere in the night and foxes sang to each other. Snow and frost crunched beneath paws and feet. Seras ran in the night with her wolf pacing beside her. Hearts beating as one, they ran for the feel of the wind softly caressing their faces. Soon the forest came to an end, and opened onto frozen tundra. The snow twinkled in the light of mother moon; it seemed as if the ground was covered in diamonds. Seras’ breath was taken away by the beauty of the scene in front of her. “ _This is the land of the original werewolf. Hunting in the forest and coming to the tundra to worship mother moon. A woman of the native people came out of the woods to plead with mother moon to help her provide for her starving family. Not far away a lonely she wolf asked the moon to provide her with a pack to belong to. Mother listened to the both of them and decided to combine them into one being. The she wolf was a good hunter and the human had a family. Both would provide what the other to get what they wanted. So mother moon took the spirit of the wolf and put her in the woman. The woman could call on the wolf to hunt and the wolf would belong to the family. If they wanted to have more like them, they would have to bite a human on the night of a full moon. So on the night of the next full moon the pair bit the husband and the oldest child. Whenever the small pack made a kill, a portion of the kill was set aside for mother moon. Thus the family had food for the rest of their lives.”_ This is the story of how children of the moon came to be, Eva spoke to Seras. “Then how did something pure become evil?” Seras queried.   

“ _The family grew and spread to other areas, generations had pasted since the first werewolf was created. A werewolf was out hunting by itself when he came across a rabid wolf in his territory. The two fought, the werewolf killed the intruder. However he was bit by the infected wolf. In normal rabies cases the infected animal loses all fear, acts aggressively, becomes erratic, and dies after falling into a coma. A werewolf develops a fever, increase in the natural aggression, and makes them want to kill everything in their path. He went on to bite a human not on a full moon, and this human was infected with a rabid wolf spirit. The disharmony within the werewolf causes it to attack everything, and become a force for evil. The two may be able to work together for a while, but it will always end in disaster. This is why they must be put down whenever you find one.”_ Eva explained.

“Does this mean that you are looking for a pack or a mate?” Seras asked. “ _No, we have a pack already. Alucard, Baskerville, Integra, and Walter are our pack.”_   “Who is Baskerville?” Seras asked puzzled. “ _He is Alucard’s wolf. You may get to talk to him someday. You should wake up now Seras.”_ Eva whispered as a thick mist enveloped them.

Seras awoke to find herself on her back with Integra snuggled up on her chest. Silky platinum blonde hair tickles her nose when Integra cuddles closer to Sera’s soft mounds. The smell of roses, rain, and a hint of metal wafts from Integra’s hair.  A deep blush colors Seras’ checks as she is completely naked. Small snores make themselves known, along with just a hint of drool. Deciding that it was time to get up and face the day ahead, Seras gently shakes Integra awake. “Sir Integra I think that it is time for you to get up, there are things to get done.” Seras whispers in her ear. Warm blue eyes meet a set of sleepy blue eyes and Integra slowly comes back to the world. As she becomes more awake Integra looks down to see that her head is being pillowed on Seras’ ample chest. “Um, Miss Victoria how is that I find you in my bed with nary a stich of clothing on?” Integra inquires with a light dusting of pink coming to her cheeks, as she sits up. She was careful to bring the covers with her. “Don’t think about those perfectly round mounds you were using as pillow the whole night.” Integra thinks to herself. “Well Sir, after the meeting with the round table I took you back to your room and put you to bed. I cleaned up your face and put some pajamas on you as well. After shifting and taking a shower I came back into the room. You were thrashing around, so I got in bed to try to calm you down. Afterward I must have fallen asleep. Sorry about this Sir.” Seras explains as she stands with the sheet wrapped securely around her. She stands there awkwardly waiting for a reply. “Thank you Miss Victoria, you may go see if you can are needed to help clean up. Can you send Walter up to me with some eggs and toast?” Integra dismissed Seras with a nod.

Seras turned to the door and walked out with the sheet wrapped around her, she did not want to wander around naked. The cleaners had finally shown up sometime just before dawn and had started cleaning up. The bodies were removed, enemies were sent on fire in a pile. Dark smoke was coming from behind the mansion, and the fallen of Hellsing were laid out in the front lawn. Seras walked down the hall careful of the cleaners as they washed the walls of blood and other gore. She made her way down stairs to find Walter directing people around to areas of the mansion for repairs. “Walter, Sir Integra is awake and she would like some eggs and toast.” Seras told him, her stomach decided to chime in as well. “There is some fresh meat in the kitchen for you. I will go make Sir Integras breakfast.” Walter replied not commenting on her attire. Seras nodded and went to the kitchen for her own breakfast. The front shoulder of a deer was in the sink. “After your first shift you will need more food to replace the energy you lost during the transformation. I saw this deer before coming back to the mansion and thought it would be nice to have a fresh kill for after the battle.” Alucard said another shoulder in his hands. He began ripping great chunks of bloody flesh from the deer. Seras could not help herself as she went to the sink to grab the 20 lbs. of meat. The smell of blood made her fangs grow a bit, and she tore into it. Blood dripped down onto the sheet, staining it. The taste was enough to bring a contented growl from her. They eat in relative silence as Walter comes in to fix Sir Integra her breakfast. Soon enough all that is left are the bones and Seras gives a contented sigh. “Thank you Sir for the kill, I didn’t realize I was that hungry.” Seras said as she licked the blood from her hands. “You’re welcome pup, you may want to go down and change into some real clothes.” Alucard suggested taking in her unusual attire. Seras blush lightly, and turned to walk down the corridor to her room. Once there she changed into underwear, jeans, a black V-neck shirt, socks and shoes. A black bandana went on her head to keep grime out of her hair. Seras figured no one would mind if she was out of uniform. She went back up to see if she could help fixing up the manor. Walter sent her up to the third floor to help remove the ruined carpet.

In the time Seras left and Walter entered with her breakfast, she had changed into a black suit in respect for those that had lost their lives for the organization. Integra took stock of the ruin of the room. A new window, bedside tables, and a new bed were in order. As Walter arrived he looked at the room, and made a note to have someone come up to clean it. “Walter, I will eat breakfast in my office. Has there been anything important pop up since I went to bed?” Integra asked as she moved to the door. “Ma’am you will have to eat in the east study, your office was torn apart. I took the liberty of moving most of your supplies there and put the new paperwork on the desk. The queen would like a report soon, and there have been rumors of the Vatican sending their dog into our territory.” Walter reported. They moved toward the east study, this part of the mansion looked in better shape than other parts. The battle must not have been too heavy on this side; the broken windows told the story of how some of the enemy got in. “Walter I want some test run with Alucard to find a better glass for our windows. Test bullet resistant glass and tempered glass as well.” Integra told him as they entered the study. She sat down at the desk and Walter set the covered tray in front of her. He then turned and walked out to begin researching glass for the windows. Integra lifted the cover; under it was sausage, eggs over medium, whole wheat toast with strawberry jam, and a glass of milk. She dug into the breakfast with gusto, and silently thanked Walter for the few extra additions to the plate. After finishing Integra took out a small cigar, and looked at the paperwork in front of her as she light it. She started with the reports from last night with a clear head. After an hour of reading paperwork Integra’s mind started to wonder to how she woke up this afternoon. She remembered the soft skin of Seras and how her hair was as soft as her fur. A small blush colored her cheeks as she remembered the plushness of the breasts she rested on. They were firm, yet soft at the same time. “No!! Bad Integra bad!! You have been able to ignore your cravings for female companionship. I may find the female form attractive, however I cannot think that way.” Integra chided to herself. She went back to trying to bury herself in the mound of paperwork, and only partially succeeded.

Over the course of the afternoon and evening they worked to get the worst damage under control. With help from Seras the cleaners were able to tear up the carpet and padding leading to the roundtable room on the third floor. The ruined sheetrock was removed, and new ones put up. Around three o clock in the morning Seras was starting to get hungry again, and excused herself to wonder down to the kitchen. This time a deer haunch was in the sink for her along with the liver. After finishing Seras decided to take a run in the woods, maybe this would help her deal with what happened last night. _“What is wrong? Why are you upset?”_ Eva asked as they transformed. “Besides the fact that I went berserk last night, nothing much.” Seras retorted. The cool night air smelled of grass, tree sap, and the first stirrings of autumn. Mother moon was still full and Seras could feel power coming from her. She ran through the night, it helped to settle her mind. “Why did I lose it last night?” Seras asked. _“The first merging can always be hard, add a strong emotion to the mix and you may lose yourself for a bit. It most likely will not happen again.”_ Eva replied. “Why was Sir Integra able to bring me back?” Seras asked in a whisper. _“I don’t know, however we might want to look into that.”_ Eva whispered back. “I know that I like women, I have even had a girlfriend for a year in high school. She was my first love and I still miss her every once in a while.” Seras said as she thought back to that fond time.

 _“It could be that you may have a little bit of an infatuation with Integra. You could have picked a worse person to like. She is a strong woman, and would make a good mate for you.”_ Eva queried. “I don’t want to think about this right now, I would like to enjoy this run.” Seras said in a gruff voice. On they ran together leaving the world behind, the only thing that was important right now was the wind rushing in her fur. Running free made her heart swell so much that when Seras came to a small hill in a clearing that she went to the top to thank mother moon for the gift that was given to her. Dawn was not far away and Seras decided to turn back to the mansion for a rest after all the work she did today. Seras felt a little lonely as she crawled into her bed. She had enjoyed sleeping with Integra in her arms. Little did Seras know that Integra was thinking the same thing as she went to sleep in one of the spare bedrooms that was in better shape than her own.   


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Hellsing. Warning there will be gore. Sorry if this is going to confuse anyone, but the name of Seras’ wolf will now be Artemis. I am too lazy to go back and change it in all the stories. This is the name of my ex, not on purpose. So I hope all of you readers will understand this change.

 

The next few days passed in a blur for Seras. A lot of activity was happening around the manor after the battle. Carpenters, fabricators, new soldiers, stone masons, and even a small army of labors flooded into the manor. Alucard and Walter were busy most of the first day with trying to find windows that would stand up to at least three hits from Alucard when he was in werewolf form. They settled on a new form of bullet resistant glass that still clear enough to see outside. Seras was out helping wherever she could. She dug pits to put silver tipped stakes into, worked to put new floors, walls and in one case even a bit of the ceiling.

Sir Integras suite was remodeled to fit her better. A new cherry wood king sized bed replaced the older one. Thick black carpet was laid down, and the walls painted a steel grey color. Navy blue curtains hung in front of the new windows, and two nightstands replaced those lost to the wolves. A lamp adorned each on the stands, and at the base of each is a compartment for ammunition. A black stain set of sheets, and a navy blue feather comforter adorn the bed. A pure white fuzzy body pillow was set against the headboard, along with two pillows.

On top of the manor Sir Integra had people install spotlights, and LRADS (Long Range Acoustic Device). LRADS may not be lethal to humans, however when directed at werewolves the soundwaves will rupture eardrums. When set on high the waves will cause blood vessels in the brain to burst and kill the wolf. The spotlights will blind the wolves for a time. Next time wolves attack Hellsing, they will get a very rude welcome.

In between helping remodel and fortify the manor Seras trained the new recruits. These men and women get funneled to Hellsing though a special program in the English army. Once on Hellsing ground they are tested by Walter or Seras, and if they do not pass the test they are sent back to the army. Once the weak mined have been weeded out the true training begins. How to kill a werewolf, werewolf anatomy, silver blade training, marksmanship with the silver nitrate bullets, and a very strict cardiac/stamina building training are just a few things that the new recruits will learn. Seras does the stamina training most of the time to help keep her in shape. Late one night she decided that she needed some fresh air and so Seras went for a hunt.

After shifting to wolf form Seras stretched, and scented the air around her in the forest. The still large waning moon hung above her obscured now and again by passing clouds, and the night smells came to her sensitive nose. Rain was on the breeze along with, grass, rabbit, and a fresh deer scat. Seras decided that venison sounded good and so she pursued the deer. After about half an hour on the trail she came to a clearing where a nice plumb doe was grazing. Seras watched the doe feed toward the other side of the clearing and worked her way quietly around to within striking distance. When she got to thirty feet away from the doe, Seras leaped at the doe and landed on her back. The frightened animal reared and Seras lost her grip on the hide of the doe. It took off into the woods and Seras gave chase. She drove the doe on a merry chase, it was a good hunt. When Seras was tired of the chase she ran to the front of the animal and snapped her powerful jaws closed on the throat. Seras ripped the doe’s throat out and the animal died within twenty seconds. Blood washed over her snout as she tore into the side of the doe. Seras pulled out the intestines and the stomach looking for the liver. She found it and eat the iron rich organ, she then clawed the diaphragm open to get at the heart. Once done with those most tasty morsels she moved to the back of the carcass. Seras took one of her sharp claws she ran it along the spine of the deer. She took the rent flesh in between her fangs and tore the skin away from the spine. Seras was after the meat along each side of the spine called the back strap. It is a very tender part of the deer, and very delicious. Putting a claw on one side of the spine and slicing down alongside it she worked her claw down to the end of the spine. Once done she hooked her fangs into the seam she began to tear off large chunks of the bloody meat. She finished off both strips of back strap, and began to work on taking off the front and back shoulders to take back to the manor for later. Thinking on how she was going to take all the meat home, Seras swung the back shoulders onto her back and took both front shoulders in her mouth. With the meat on her back she would have to take it slow on the walk back. This would let her think about an important awakening of certain desires.

Whenever Seras thought of Integra her heart would begin to pound, and she would blush. _Why am I thinking of Sir Integra like this!? She is my employer, and my master. Never mind that she has the most perfect set of C cups, and a body that I would love to lick from head to toe. No! Bad Seras, bad girl!_

 _Is it so bad that you have a crush on the fair Integra?_ Artemis asks in a sweet voice. Seras growled softly around the meat in her jaws. _Shut up. I do not need you to encourage me in this crush._ Seras replied. Artemis chuckled quietly to herself, and went back to enjoying the night around them. _Stupid wolf, this infatuation will pass with time. I am just attracted to the strength she exudes from every fiber of her being. That’s all, end of discussion._ Seras insisted to herself. She was almost to the edge of the forest when she stopped debating with Artemis. Seras used the special wolf door that scanned the nose print of Seras and Alucard. Once the door opened for her, she went through to the kitchen to put the meat away in the freezer. Seras took one of the shoulders with her to the basement to see if Alucard wanted it. She scratched on his door and Alucard opened it after a little bit. He looked down at her and asked, “Is this for me?” Seras gave a sharp muffled bark and nodded her head. “Thank you for sharing you kill with me, I was just going to get a snack from the kitchen.” Alucard nodded his head and took the bloody shoulder from her maw. He took the meat into his room and set it on the table. Alucard turned around to address Seras again. “You should be getting to bed soon young pup, the dawn approaches and you might want to jump in the shower to get the blood off. Good night, see you tomorrow.” With that he closed the door and settled down to tear into the shoulder his beta brought him. When the door shut tightly Seras padded down to her room and shifted at the door. She opened it and entered the bathroom. A quick warm shower later and Seras crawled over to her comfortable bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

The days for Sir Integra were just as hectic as they were for Seras. Reports were sent to the queen and another round table meeting was set up. This meeting would take place at the tower of London under strict guard in a months’ time. In the time leading up to the meeting the queen had ordered Integra to compile all of the recent werewolf activity Hellsing has encountered this year. From the beginning of the year until this last battle in the fall, there have been thirty attacks. That is ten more attacks then last year. _Why is there an uptake in attacks? Why has no one brought this to my attention?!_ Integra asked herself. The number of attacks and the amount of wolves that Hellsing fought in the battle was quite upsetting. Something was going on in the supernatural world, and Integra was going to get to the bottom of this problem.

After hours of studying the files Integra felt like she needed to let off some steam. The only thing that lined up with all of the cases was that they all happened in the villages bordering the forests in Scotland and England. Seven of the attacks happened in Northumberland. _Maybe I will go look at Northumberland area after the meeting with the queen. I will take Seras with me and leave Alucard here to guard the manor._ Sir Integra thought as she neared the gym. The Hellsing gym was a huge area. It took up one full have of the second floor. All of the standard gym equipment was present, as well as areas for sparing and fencing. Luckily it seems there was no one in the room. The new recruits were most likely asleep or using what little downtime they have to relax a bit. Integra took off her tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons on her blouse. She rolled up her sleeves and finished walking over to the fencing area. Along the back wall of the gym there were weapons racks. Sabers, fencing foils, katanas, shinai, staves, knives, and even one claymore were all there for people to use. Integra knew kendo, traditional fencing, and Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-ryu. The last was a swordsmanship school from japan that uses not only katanas, but naginatas, Bo staffs, spears, and unarmed combat. She was a master in fencing. Kendo and Tenshin Shoden were not her strong suits but she could hold her own against some of the higher levels in both.

Integra took up a Bo staff and began a light warm up route with it. She started out slow, and began to pick up the pace as she reached the middle of the warm up. By the time she finished a light sheen of sweat was visible on her face and neck. Integra went to the small counter on one of the walls to get some water from the mini fridge and a towel. When she turned around she was surprised to see Seras standing at the edge of the fencing area. Seras’ blue eyes seemed to bore into her; they even looked as if they were glowing. “Miss Victoria, I didn’t see you there. Did you need me for something?” Integra asked taking a drink from her water. “Walter sent me up to see if you needed any else from him before he retires to be. I didn’t find you in your study or bedroom, so I tracked you in here. I was also wondering if you would like a sparring partner.” Seras asked coming over to Integra. “No I don’t need anything else tonight. I guess that I could use a partner for a little sparring. I was just going to practice my unarmed stances with a training dummy.” Integra replied as she walked over to the area covered with mats. Seras followed, and began to do some light stretches. Integra watched her warm up her muscles with fascination. The strong supple muscles move under white skin. When Integra realized that she was staring at Seras, she moved to loosen up her own shoulders. A light blush touched her face as she turned back around to see Seras bent over touching her toes. Seras smirked a bit when she heard a very soft moan come from Integra. _So she was checking me out!! I wonder how far I can push her until she snaps._ Seras thought to herself as she turned around to ask if Integra was ready to spar. “So how do you want to do this?” Seras asked “Well I figured that we would go back and forth until one of us lands on the ground or gives up. No claws or supernatural strength.” Integra informed Seras as she settled into a relaxed fighting stance. Seras followed suit and with a nod from Integra the spar began.

It started out with an easy attack and block exchange. Integra is attacking and Seras is blocking. Seras was trying to get a feel for how much she needed to slow to match Integras speed. After about five minutes of blocking or evading Integras attacks, Seras decided to change it up and went on the offensive. Integra punched at Seras’ middle with her right hand and Seras moved it to the side with her left. She followed up with a pulled punch to Integras head. Integras eyes opened wide as the punch connected with her nose and cheek. Blood started to drip from her nose and she staggered back. “Well done police girl, first blood to you. Game on!” Integra shouted as she wiped blood from under her nose. The look in her eyes was very intense, and it ignited Seras’ blood. She through a flurry of punches and kicks at Seras and the speed was taken up a notch. Seras was able to dodge most of the blows except for a kick to her stomach. It wasn’t enough to put her on the ground but it put her back a few paces. Integra launched herself at Seras, catching the woman off guard and bringing her down to the mats hard. Even having a stronger body, Seras still felt the air rush from her lungs. Integra straddled the woman under her and pinned said girls hands above her head. She leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I guess that I win this round. Would you like to go for another one?”

Integra’s eyes were slightly dilated and a faint musk was coming from her. Seras was shocked and couldn’t even form words. _I can’t believe that Sir Integra is straddling me! I need to get her off of me before something happens. She is my boss and there is no way she would be into me._ Seras growled and rolled them over. Once on top she rolled further off of Integra, Seras scrambled back. “I think that I need to get going bed. I have a big day tomorrow. Good night Sir Integra and thank you for the sparring.” Seras got up and basically ran off toward her rooms in the basement.

Seras was in her room trying to get her heart rate down, and decided to take a cold shower. Afterward she changed into her tank top and shorts for bed, Seras crawled into bed. _Oh my god! That so did not just happen. She was excited about the spar, and there was nothing else. Alright I am just going to go to sleep and think about this later tomorrow._ Seras rolled over and tried to get some sleep. It worked out about as well as her trying to get some sleep right before confessing to her first love. Eventually Seras was able to drop off into a dream with a very intriguing Miss Hellsing.

Integra sat on the mats waiting for her brain to catch up with what her body just did. _What the hell did I just do!? That was very inappropriate of me. Seras, no Miss Victoria is my underling. I need to stay away from her and stop all of these thoughts. She is most likely straight and I can’t let anyone know that I am into women._ Integra decided to get off of the ground; she was ready to get back to work. First off she needed to get in the shower. Yup a nice cold shower was just what she needed. She got out of the shower and went back to sifting through the mountain of paperwork for the queen. The sun was rising by the time Sir Integra finished up with her work. She was very exhausted by the time she passed out in her bed.

 

Well that ends this chapter. Please review if you feel like it dear reader.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Hellsing.

Mature chapter warning

 

The rain was a steady downpour on a fleet of sleek black cars. They rolled down the wet road in silence, heading towards the tower of London. A rather imposing hummer was leading the caravan across the tower bridge. A similar hummer followed and in the middle there were five suburban’s. Each of the cars had two roundtable members and four guards. The gate closing off the tower wharf was slowly opened as the parade of vehicles approached. With a nod to the guards the convoy went through and made it to the Watergate. Again the driver of the first hummer nodded to the guard. They drove all the way to the side of the white tower. All of the doors on the right side of the cars opened, and the first set of guards got out escorting their charges into a secret entrance under the white tower. A corridor lined with the portraits of the past round table members lead to the meeting chamber.

At the head of the long table was a throne raised up on a dais. The men filed into the large room and arranged themselves around the table. They left the seat nearest the queen on the right side open. Their guards stood at ease along the walls, ready to protect the members at a moment’s notice. However they would have to do it unarmed, no weapons were permitted in this meeting. Each of the men shuffled around as they each brought out folders or briefcases. Some were nervous while others just waited patiently for the last member to arrive before the queen.

Sir Integra strode in with her usual calm to her chair, Walter and Seras followed two steps behind. Walter stood to the left of Integra and Seras went to the wall. She struck a relaxed pose against the wall and took in the room. All of her senses were on high alert, looking for any hint of hostility. Alucard was nowhere in sight. _He should be skulking around here somewhere. Oh well, he does what he wants and no one can really control Alucard._ Seras mussed to herself. Seras watched as Sir Integra settled in and took out one of the small cigars. Walter lit it with a quick flick of his wrist. Integra opened the case in front of her and began to organize the files into neat piles.

The doors on the right side of the chamber opened and Queen Elizabeth II stepped gracefully through. She wore an elegant dress of emerald green. It had lace at the throat and looked to be made of soft silk. Pearls adorned her neck and ears. A top her head sat a very simple tiara of silver set with sapphires. All of the seated table members rose and bowed low at the waist as Elizabeth strode over to her throne. “You may be seated now. I have read your reports on what happened last month at the Hellsing estate. Now I want to know all of the information you have gathered. Who were they? Why was Hellsing attacked? Is there an eminent threat against our great land? Since Sir Integra was attacked I would like to hear what she has found in this time.” The queen demanded in a soft voice. It may have been a soft voice; however behind it was one of the most powerful women in the world. Her aura alone was enough to command respect. She had to learn how to become her own person in a power system that was dominated by men. Even with her soft voice, the way she held her body spoke of an iron will.

“Your majesty, I have used all of the resources available to the Hellsing organization to evaluate this threat. So far we have only been able to uncover who supplied the weapons and we can confirm that the attackers were werewolves. These wolves were well trained and this could mean that someone is possibly trying to create a supernatural army of some sorts. This might have been a test run for this unit. However my forces eliminated every one of the enemies that invaded our complex. Another more likely reason for this attack was a message, something is coming. One of the enemy alphas made it very clear that they were there to kill all of the round table members. How they found out about the meeting being held at Hellsing is still eluding us. As for the weapons we have traced them to stolen equipment from Aiken barracks in Dundalk, Ireland. Apparently the defense forces thought that the IRA stole the weapons from the base. The reports stated that five large crates of guns and ammo were taken sometime in the night about six months ago. I believe that the werewolves have made a base in Ireland, or possibly around the area of Northumberland. Reports and sightings of strange things happening in both areas have me concerned. This is all of the information that we have gathered as of now your majesty.” Integra made this report to the silent room and waited for the queen to digest the report.

Elizabeth kept her face carefully blank as she mulled over this new information. It was possible that Sir Integras last reason for the attack was the closest to the truth as far as they knew. “I would like to hear if anyone else has heard anything else since last month.” Elizabeth addressed the rest of the table members. Sir Irons took cleared his throat. “I believe that I have something to add. Three months ago there was a break in at a research facility in Manchester. Computers with DNA sequencing programs, a mass spectrometer, and several boxes of pipettes, vials, and slides were taken. Along with microscopes, centrifuges, test tubes, and cell incubators. It seems that Sir Integra with all of her resources was unable to connect this to the current situation at hand.” Sir Irons made this last comment with scorn in his voice.

“Correct me if I am wrong Sir Irons, but this research facility you speak of is funded by you.” Integra shot back at Irons. Sir Irons’ lips tighten into a tight white line. She was right about him funding some research. Before any more could be said between the two, a commotion was heard outside the doors that the round table members entered. After the noise died down the doors were blown open. All of the guards moved from their positions into a defensive stance, the only ones not to move were Seras and Walter. _About time you showed up and you have great timing. Sirs Integra and Irons were just going to get into one of their arguments again._ Seras thought to Alucard. _I was having fun playing hide and seek with the guards around the grounds. They are a very jumpy bunch this time around._ Alucard chuckled back.

Alucard padded into the chamber in his wolf form. “Ah Wolf, I was wondering when you were going to come. You look as fluffy as the last time I saw you.” The queen addressed him as he came closer to the throne. When the queen spoke all of the guards relaxed and went back to their positions. Alucard shifted and approached Elizabeth. When he was at the bottom of the dais steps he went down on one knee and put out a hand. The queen leaned forward to put a hand in his. “Your majesty, you look as beautiful now as you did when we first were still known as Princess Elizabeth.” Alucard said in his suave voice and kissed the back of her hand gently. He stood back up and went to stand next to Seras by the wall.

The queen stood and addressed the room, “I have read your reports submitted from that day and I have heard the new information brought forward to day. My decision on this matter is such, Sir Integra I give you the order to search and destroy any threat you may find to the great British Empire. You have as much support as I can give you from the shadows. I must remind you to use discretion and protect our great country. Gods speed to you Sir Integra.” With that order given the rest of the meeting was spent talking about other affairs in the country.

 _So what does this mean for us Alucard?_ Seras addressed Alucard with their mind link. _This means that things are going to be getting fun for us. I hope you like to travel and fight because that is what we are in for._ Alucard replied with a small smirk. After the meeting had adjourned, Integra, Walter, Seras, and Alucard drove back to the Hellsing manor in silence. Things between Seras and Integra were still not normal. Each having a difficult time with the growing attraction, and trying to read the body language of the other person. When the party arrived at the manor everyone went their own ways. Walter went to the kitchen to prepare some tea and a light snack, and Alucard decided to go for a run in the woods. Integra made her way up to her office to decide who she was going to send where for the beginning of the hunt. Seras went to her room to look over her weapons. The Harkonnen cannon was in pristine shape as well as a silver edged katana Walter made for her. Seras had requested a sword of some sort for close combat situations; she had liked the feel of rending flesh with her claws. So Seras wanted something to hack and slash at the enemy. After inspecting her uniforms as well, she made her way up to the gym for some sword practice. _You are going up there in the hopes that Integra is working out again aren’t you?_ Artemis whispered. _No you stupid wolf. I am going purely to work on using a sword. I am in no way hoping that I get to see Integra drenched in sweat and looking oh so yummy… Damn it!! Curse you Artemis; you got me thinking about things best left alone._ Seras grumbled to her wolf as she entered the blessedly empty gym.

Seras made her way over to the weapons rack and selected a katana that felt about the same weight as hers. She ran through a few warm up swings and steps to get the feel and balance of the weapon. However every time she thought of moving on images of Integra flashed in her mind. The way she moved so fluidly and with a grace honed through years of practice. The smell of Integra and the feel of her on top of Seras made her blush. _Alright that is enough of that. I can’t tell my boss that I have a crush on her._ Seras growled to herself. She left the room in a foul temper. Seras made her way down to her room for a shower. _I need to do something about this tension I feel between Integra and me._ Seras thought as the lukewarm water cascaded over her body. Slowly she began to wash herself starting with her hair. She massaged rosemary mint shampoo into her scalp. It was made from natural materials and not overpowering to her sensitive nose. She rinsed the suds from her hair and turned to take the body wash from its place in the shower. As she spread the soap on her body, an image came to her. The hands that played with her breasts shifted to Sir Integras. They roamed freely over her body and ended up between her thighs. A moan arose from Seras throat. “Mmmm… more Integra, more!!!” Seras looked down to see her own hand between her very slick thighs. “Alright, I really need to end this crush on Integra. This is getting out of hand.” Seras finished with her shower and put some comfortable clothes on. _I will go up to her office and confess. She will reject me and I will be able to move on._ Seras told herself as she made her way upstairs.

Integra was in her office trying to figure out where to send units to investigate the reports of wolf activity. _Alright, I shall send team alpha over to Ireland. Alucard will lead the team and I hope they find something. Castlewellen seems like a good spot to start. As long as we stay in northern Irish land we will not violate any of our treaties with the Vatican. Seras will lead team beta to the Northumberland area._ Integra’s thought process was interrupted by a knock at her door. “Enter.” Integra said with a slight growl. “Sir, I was wondering if I could ask you a question that has been on my mind.” Seras asked timidly as she walked in. She walked up to the desk and stood there gathering her courage. “Integra,IlikeyouandIwanttoknowhowyoufeeltaboutme.” Seras said very quickly in one breath. Then to get her point across Seras leaned in and kissed Integra very gently on her lips.     

 


End file.
